


Beyond The Pale

by Reis_Asher



Series: Escalation [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings Realization, M/M, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: When Gavin and Nines chase down a suspect, a devastating situation makes Gavin confront his feelings for his android partner. However, a prank too far forces Gavin to suffer a panic attack, and Nines will have to make quite the apology if he wants to convince Gavin he's in it for more than humiliating his human partner in front of his colleagues.





	Beyond The Pale

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I might be getting a little soft with these guys, sue me. I know Gavin's an unlikeable prick, but I've never met anybody who was that one-dimensional in real life, so forgive me for giving him some sympathetic elements.

"The suspect went that way." Nines gestured to Gavin to take the alley on the right side of the house, and Gavin nodded, finger on the trigger of his gun as thunder rumbled in the distance and rain slicked his hair against his forehead. Adrenaline surged through his veins as he crept through the alley. His heart pounded beneath his ribs like its might leave his chest, his breaths quick and shallow as he hunted his prey. 

Cans rattled behind a dumpster and he almost discharged his gun before he realized the perpetrator was a stray cat. He shooed it away and reached the end of the path, hoping to spot Nines with their suspect already in custody.

Instead, he heard the sound of gunshots like firecrackers popping from the other side of the house. His stomach lurched as he thought about his partner and he rushed out of the alley into the back street. The suspect fled on foot, but he was too far away for Gavin to ever make the shot. He cursed and lowered his gun, looking back at the passageway where the gunshots had sounded.

Fucking android. He knew he should leave Nines behind and go after the man, but Nines' dick in his ass had changed something in his relationship with his android partner and Gavin couldn't bring himself to abandon him. With a muttered curse under his breath, he turned his back on the fleeing suspect and rushed after Nines instead.

He came to a stop as vibrant blue thirium stains met his eyes, the android blood splattered against the wall and pooling beneath his feet, slowly being diluted by the rain. Nines sat with his back against a dumpster, his white jacket soaked blue from multiple gunshot wounds and his blue eyes staring lifelessly ahead. Gavin holstered his gun and knelt down beside Nines, pulling his stiff body into his arms and shaking him.

"Nines, you fucking prick! This is no time for jokes!" Tears stung Gavin's eyes and he forced them down. The last thing he needed was for backup to catch him sobbing over an android. Had Nines' android dick undone him that much that he was getting soft on him?

Gavin carded his fingers through Nines' hair as he set him back against the dumpster. Nines was dead. Gavin's partner was gone. There'd be no more stupid jokes, no more after-hours sex, no more stupidity at the office, nothing.

Gavin placed his hand on Nines' cheek. He was perfect. He'd been everything Gavin had ever wanted in a partner and a lover, someone with the balls to call him out on his bullshit and give him the dicking down he wanted and deserved.

He was gonna _miss_ Nines, and that fact twisted a knife in his gut.

Gavin glanced at both ends of the alley. Backup would arrive in moments, but there was no sign of the blue and red flashing lights that signaled the arrival of the cavalry just yet. Gavin had time for one last goodbye. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Nines', his chest hurting as he realized there were so many feelings he hadn't bothered to untangle. Now it was too late. He was never going to get the chance to explore what could have been.

Laughter broke through his thoughts and Gavin pulled away as if Nines' lips were white-hot. He turned and looked behind him to see Chris and Ben chuckling to themselves. Ben was wheezing with laughter. Fury rose up inside Gavin, burning through his veins with brilliant intensity. Nines was dead and they were _laughing_ at him? He stood up, ready to punch Chris, the sting of being betrayed by his friend ensuring he'd be the first to hit the concrete in this filthy back alley.

A strong hand wrapped around his forearm and pulled him back down, and a million emotions collided in Gavin's chest all at once as he saw Nines grinning, his eyes open and aware. He realized he was smiling at the realization that Nines was alive. He quickly wiped the smirk off his face as it occurred to him this was just another prank on Nines' part, one that Ben and Chris had colluded in. They'd engineered this scenario to pull one over on Gavin, to make him believe Nines had been killed.

"You fucking assholes!" Gavin tore his hand out of Nines' grip. "I thought you were dead, Nines! The suspect got away because I came back for you!"

"Relax, Gav." Chris grinned. "Hank and Connor bagged our man. He wasn't getting far on foot. You should have seen the look on your face, though. I knew you were sweet on Nines. Ben owes me fifty bucks now."

Nines stood up. "The gunshot wounds are real, Gavin. I have spoiled my jacket, and I will require a pint of thirium at your earliest convenience."

"Get it yourself, you plastic prick," Gavin spat. "I can't believe you'd let yourself get shot for a fucking prank." His gut was still twisting and he fought the urge to wrap his hands around Nines' throat and squeeze, knowing he didn't need to breathe anyway. He felt like he was suffocating himself, his breaths quickening as terror sank deep inside him, his adrenaline levels spiking as his nervous system struggled to comprehend Nines was safe.

He had to get away before he compromised himself. He stood up and stalked out of the alley, shooting Chris and Ben a look that he hoped could kill. Jokes were only funny when everyone was in on them, and he didn't find this one amusing at all.

He'd thought Nines was _dead_ , and his heart had stopped beating for a moment when he'd considered his life without the RK900 unit at his side. He exited the alley and leaned up against the wall on the other side of the house, breathing heavily to stifle the terror rising inside him. He couldn't have a panic attack here, not with police officers swarming the scene. Nobody could see him like this—weak, torn up, his hands trembling and on the verge of tears. He'd never live it down in the macho culture of the DPD. 

He'd spent years hiding his vulnerability beneath a salty exterior, becoming the asshole he needed to be in order to succeed. Nines wasn't going to break him down like this and get away with it. The android had gone too far this time.

 

***

Gavin never thought he'd be grateful to see Hank and Connor pull up, but a sense of relief washed over him as Hank got out of his rusty old car and started taking command of the scene. Normally Gavin would be in the Lieutenant's face about stepping on his toes, but he was glad to hand responsibility over to someone else for a change. Gunning for a promotion was the last thing on his mind right now.

Hank shot him an odd glance but said nothing. The man was smarter than he had any right to be after years of alcohol abuse rotting his brain cells, but Gavin was grateful to catch a break for once. He snatched a bottle of thirium from Connor's hands and walked down the alley to where Nines was still sitting by the dumpster.

"I should fucking keep this after the stunt you pulled." Gavin almost threw the bottle at Nines, but they were surrounded by crime scene investigators and DPD officers, and Gavin wanted to avoid drawing attention to himself. He walked away from Nines and grabbed a tablet, busying himself by compiling a report so he could keep the mind off the fact that he'd kissed Nines like he'd meant it. He managed to look busy until the rain stopped and the scene emptied out.

"You all right, Gavin? Figured you'd be outta here by now." Hank shot him a concerned gaze, and Gavin shot back daggers. He didn't need Hank's pity, or whatever it was.

"I'm fine. Just got a few things to finish up." Gavin hoped his go-away aura was in working order, and he was glad when Hank shrugged his huge shoulders, wrapped an arm around Connor, and headed back to his car. The last few officers seemed to take that as an invitation to call it a day as well, and they slowly petered out until Gavin was left standing alone in the dying light. He started when a hand pressed down on his shoulder from behind, strong fingers closing around it.

"I fucking hate you right now," Gavin spat, recognizing Nines' hand from all the times it had touched his body. "You made a fool outta me in front of everyone." He turned and seized Nines by the front of his jacket. The thirium stains were now invisible to the human eye, but the fabric was still shredded where the bullets had passed through, and the bright blue of Nines' internals where the bullets had pierced his shell glowed in the low evening light. Gavin crumpled, the front he'd been keeping up all day collapsing now that he looked his android partner in the eyes once more and truly processed the fact that he'd died and come back to life in the span of a minute.

"You ripped my fucking heart out," Gavin sobbed. "I thought you were dead in that alley, you plastic motherfucker." He hated that he was ugly crying, sobs wrenching their way out of him, snot pouring from his nose as he buried his face in Nines' shirt.

"I don't die that easily." Nines reached up and cupped Gavin's chin in his hand, forcing Gavin to stare into his eyes. "You should have more faith in your partner."

"I don't want you to shut down," Gavin cried, hyperventilating as the full force of his panic attack hit him. He clung to Nines' shoulders, feeling pathetic as the terror left his body by the fastest route. His hands shook and he pulled them away, wanting to hide how he trembled like a leaf. The android was sure to reject him after seeing him like this. He'd wonder how he had ever lowered himself to fuck something as absurd as Gavin, this gay disaster with enough issues to be a therapist's wet dream. He hated that Nines had gotten to see this side of him, this whimpering, sobbing mess that was perpetually afraid of being exposed to the light.

He was surprised when Nines' hands slid up his back and pulled him into an embrace, tenderly rubbing circles on his back and whispering advice to breathe slowly until Gavin expended the last of his energy and his tears dried up.

"I believe I owe you an apology," Nines said, pulling back. "I did not anticipate this reaction to my prank. I was under the impression that, while we have been engaging in intercourse, you do not bear any special attachment to me, possibly due to the fact that I am an android."

"I'm over the android thing," Gavin confessed. "I was angry at first when I was partnered with you. I thought you were gonna hold me back. But you've been a great partner, Nines. On top of that, our arrangement has been pretty fuckin' satisfying for me." Gavin wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jacket. "I like what we do, Nines. I like it when you look at me like I'm the only person in the room, when you plot out pranks for me just so you can see my reaction, when you humiliate me and fuck me senseless afterwards. Most androids are so far ahead of humans that they make me feel invisible, but you take all your damn processing shit and use it to make me feel special."

Nines reached forward and pressed a finger to Gavin's mouth, silencing him. "You are emotionally compromised. You will thank yourself in the morning if you stop talking."

Gavin scoffed, a slight smile crossing his face as he pulled Nines' hand away. "Probably. Can't believe I'm babbling on about a fucking android. I've lost my mind." A new admiration for Nines filled Gavin as he realized Nines was helping him preserve what was left of his dignity, even though he'd seen the blubbering mess behind the mask. There were limits to how much Nines would humiliate him, and he was grateful to know that Nines still had his back and wasn't just in this to break him down and toss him aside.

Nines pinned Gavin against the brick wall and Gavin gasped as Nines kissed him, forcing his tongue into Gavin's mouth. Gavin was reluctant to break free, even though he was breathless and his nose was clogged. He tore away, his first breath burning his lungs and he dove right back in, consuming Nines' lips as if his life depended on it.

Nines ground against Gavin, revealing his erection and Gavin whimpered as his body responded in kind, helpless to deny his attraction to the tall android pinning him to the wall. Nines broke the kiss to let him breathe and started on his neck, kissing and sucking until he left bruises on his skin. Gavin bared more of his neck to allow Nines access, his cock painfully hard and straining against his jeans.

Nines' mouth caressed his ear, and he lowered his voice until it was barely at the volume of a whisper. "I'm going to fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Gavin nodded, unable to string enough words together to form a coherent sentence. Nines unbuckled Gavin's belt and forced his jeans and underwear down to his knees, revealing his purpling dick to the cool night air. He was so horny for this android bastard he could barely think straight. His eyes were itchy and he was still trembling slightly, and yet all he could think of was how Nines' dick would feel in his ass, filling up the empty void left behind in the wake of his panic attack.

Gavin whimpered, his cock twitching as Nines grasped it and tugged. He was breathless, panting as Nines jerked him off with expert motions, hand pumping him with the kind of stamina a human could never hope to manage.

"You're not gonna be able to fuck me if you keep that up," Gavin gasped. "Nines, fuck, I'm so close!"

Nines let go. Gavin wanted to come so badly he reached down to finish himself off, but Nines grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall. Gavin struggled against him, but Nines' grip was unbreakable. He looked into the wall of Nines' impassive blue eyes and realized it was okay to be weak when his partner was this strong. Nines could snap the neck of any human without a second thought, and he almost wished for Nines' plastic hands to grip his throat and choke him out.

"Nines, please, fuck me, _please…_ "

Nines pulled away and Gavin's arms slumped to his sides. He wasn't going to touch himself, because if he did, he wasn't going to get fucked, and he really wanted to get pounded against the wall. Nines pulled out a bottle of lube from his pocket, and Gavin wondered if he'd expected this prank to end in sex like all the others. Perhaps he'd even planned it this way, the bastard, hoping to expose Gavin's soft spot.

He couldn't even muster up the strength to be mad about it as Nines slicked up his fingers and bid him to turn around. He stepped out of his pants and underwear, grateful for the police cordon across the alleyway that would keep them from being caught. He bent over and moaned as Nines slid his plastic fingers inside him. Nines wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled him up against him, fingers still buried in him and stroking his prostate until Gavin was a bundle of whimpers and cries.

Nines withdrew his fingers and unfastened his pants, pulling them down to his knees. He grabbed Gavin and lifted him with one arm like he weighed nothing. Gavin held onto his shoulders and cried into his ear as Nines lowered him onto his dick. Gavin felt so full, the angle of Nines' penetration pushing him further inside than he'd ever been. He wrapped his legs around Nines and used his shoulders to push up, fucking himself on Nines' thick cock as they stood in the alley. Nines used the wall for leverage, pressing Gavin up against it and fucking into him. Gavin grasped at the bricks, the rough texture tearing the ends of his fingers apart as Nines pounded him. Neither of them had hands free to touch Gavin's weeping dick, but he knew he wouldn't need it the way Nines was hitting the spot over and over again.

"Fuck!" Gavin shouted as he came, his semen spurting hard on Nines' chest as he bit the android's shoulder. With a thrust so hard Gavin thought he was going to be split in two, Nines orgasmed, LED turning yellow as he blew his load inside Gavin and pulled out. He set Gavin down gently on trembling legs, and Gavin leaned against the wall for support as he gasped for breath, android semen running down his thigh.

"You never specified if I was forgiven, Gavin," Nines pointed out, a bemused smile on his face as he pulled his jeans up.

"Not a chance," replied Gavin. "You're going to have to do better than that, you plastic prick." He shoved Nines playfully, pulling up his own pants and buckling his belt. "Why don't you come back to my place and show me how sorry you are?"

"You're the one who'll be sorry once I'm done with you." Nines pulled Gavin away from the wall and pressed him towards the cordon. "You won't walk for a week." 

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Gavin grinned, wrapping his arm around Nines' waist as they left the alley, now lit only by a flickering streetlamp. Gavin's cherry red sports car sat at the curb and he climbed in, Nines taking the passenger side. Contentment settled inside him as the dull ache left by the panic attack faded away. Nines was safe and Gavin was by his side, where he belonged.

They weren't going back to the station tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I could use comments and kudos, they really cheer me up.


End file.
